


#87: Chalk Dust

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [23]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: "Isn't this supposed to be a punishment?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of 100 days, 100 prompts

“The kids could help you with this, too, ya know.” Gojyo paused, wiped his damp face with the back of his hand, leaving a white smear across his forehead. “Isn’t this supposed to be a punishment?”

“Well, they’re only children once,” Hakkai demurred. The sound of his broom sweeping leaves from the schoolhouse path provided the perfect counterpoint to Gojyo’s determined clapping: _swish clap swish clap_ , like an awkward drumbeat. “And my students are _very_ well-behaved.”

Gojyo sneezed, and dropped the clapped-clean brushes into the basket at his feet. “Oh yeah - not a single shit-disturber, huh?”

Hakkai just smiled up at him, and Gojyo thought _yeah, they wouldn’t dare_.


End file.
